This Core provides expertise in biostatistics and database management across Projects that meet the needs of animal and human studies. The Core will offer resources for study design, statistical analysis, database management, data checking, entry, verification, transfer, and protocol management. This is a critical part of the Center and essential for high quality integrative research. Standard and specialized statistical and graphics software is available. Projects are linked by protocols for data transfer and statistical consultation is assimilated into design. Core B interacts with Core A to coordinate and track human and animal research participants, contributing to all Projects and to career development.